Taking out the Enemy
by WilsonLover25
Summary: This is my first fan fic!
1. Chapter 1

Will and Sonny were sitting on the floor of Will's apartment talking about when he tried to kill EJ when he was a kid. ''You didn't have to tell me all of this," Sonny said looking into Will's ocean blue eyes. "Yes I did, I wanted you to know everything about me," Will said. After they had that difficult conversation behind them they spent the next few hours making love and reconnecting with one another.

The following day Will and Sonny were walking around the Horton Town Square just enjoying each others company. They decided to go get coffee, and headed off to Common Grounds. When they got there they went to their table in the corner and just stared into each others eyes. Chad came out from the back and noticed his two best friends sitting there. "Hey guys how's it going?" Chad says walking over to the table.

"Hey Chad!" Will and Sonny said together. "How are things with you and Abi going?" Sonny asks. "Good, really good actually! How are things with the two of you?" Chad asked the very happy couple sitting at the table. "Great! We couldn't be better!" Sonny said with a huge grin. "We're really happy to be together again! I missed him so much!" Will said leaning in to kiss Sonny's soft lips.

An hour later Will's friend T comes walking into the coffee shop and sees his friends laughing and talking. "Hey guys how's it going?" T says looking at his three friends. "It's going great man!" Will says. "How are things going with you?" asked Sonny. "Good, I was actually looking for you guys to see if you wanted to play some basketball later today, or sometime this week maybe?" They all looked at each other and in unison said "Sure! Just let us know when and where and we'll be there!" Will said.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been a couple of days since T asked Will, Sonny & Chad to play some basketball. They were all gonna meet up in the town square; then head over to the basketball courts. Once they arrived at the basketball courts they decided to play two on two. They agreed that they would play 5 games, and the losing team would buy the winners lunch and drinks. As the games ended they all went back to the pub to have lunch and talk. Sonny and Chad had lost 3 of the games so they were buying lunch for them all.

They were all sitting at a table by the door talking about the games. Chad still thought that Will and T had cheated somehow but couldn't prove it, so he just let it go for now. Sonny asked what everyone wanted to eat and went to the bar to give them the order. Will followed and ordered two pitchers of iced tea. They got back to the table with the food and drinks and started eating and talking. "So are you excited about becoming a father Will?" T asked. "Of course I'm excited, but I'm also scared and nervous about it too! I don't wanna do things the way my parents did,or raise my baby the way I was raised." Will said.

They continued talking about everything for the next hour. Then they all decided that they would make this a monthly thing. After T and Chad left the pub Will and Sonny stayed a little longer just to relax and talk about the events that took place that day. Once they left they were walking around the town square holding hands, and watching everyone walking about and talking. They walked over to the white couches and sat down just enjoying the nice spring breeze. After a half hour in the town square they went back to Will's apartment to clean up. They also needed to prepare for dinner tonight with Sami and EJ. Sonny had decided on a dark purple button down shirt and blue jeans, while Will opted for an ocean blue shirt and dark blue jeans. Once they were all ready to go they headed out to Sami's.

When they got there they were greeted by EJ. "Hello William, hello Jackson, nice to have you to join us tonight." "Thank you for inviting us!" They said together. Once inside they all sat on the couch and started talking about their day. Sami joined them about five minutes later and greeted Will and Sonny with a hug and kiss on the cheek. Then she asked what they would all like to drink. Once she got the drinks she came back and sat down, she asked everyone what they had all been talking about. "What's going on you all look like something bad has happened?" she said.


	3. Chapter 3

EJ, Will and Sonny all looked at each other. Neither of them wanting to answer Sami's question.

Will thought back for a moment, remembering the day that Nick showed up at his dorm room and told he knew all about what he had done...

Flash back...

Will turn his eyes over to Sonny before turning them to Nick, "I have no idea what you're talking about!"

"Oh yes you do! You know exactly what I'm talking about Will", said Nick with an arrogant tone in his voice, he continued, "So the way I see it Will, you have two choices here. You can either sign away the rightd to your daughter, or go to prison for the attempted murder of EJ Dimera."

Sonny interrupted, "Thats enough Nick! You need to leave NOW!", he said trying his best to keep Will from responding to Nick's accusations.

"Fine!", Nick said in anger, "I'll go, but this isn't over by a long shot! You think about what I said Will." turning over to the door letting himself out.

Sonny walked up and sat next to Will on the bed, "You alright babe?", he asked as he slowly rubbed cirlces on his back, trying to comfort him and make sure he's alright.

Will nodded in dissagrement, "No I'm not alright", he said turning his eyes over to Sonny, "What am I gonna do Sonny? I can't lose my little girl, I just can't!", he said as the tears began to flow from his eyes.

"Will is everything okay? You haven't said anything for a couple of minutes", Sami asked in concern.

"Oh yeah! Everything's fine mom", he said trying to convince his mother that everything was alright. But Sami didn't seem convinced, so she decided to just let it go, for now.

After dinner was over, Will and Sonny said there goodbyes and told them they would be calling tomorrow. They decided to take a walk around Horton Town Square to enjoy the view and each others company. Sonny noticed a sudden change in Will.

"Hey Will are you okay? You seemed a little distant at your mom's earlier tonight."

"I'm fine, I'm just thinking about my daughter and what I'm gonna do about what Nick said."

Sonny reached over and took Will's hand in his, "Whatever you decide Will, I want you to know that I'll be right there by your side."

Will looked over at Sonny, Thinking how lucky he was to have a boyfriend as great as him, "You know I love you right?"

"I do", Sonny answered, "How about we get out of here and you can show me just how much you love me?", wiggling his eyebrows at Will.

"Yeah! Now you're talking!"

The two left and made their way back to Will's dorm.

Later that night, Will laid in bed thinking about what to do about the situation with Nick. He wanted so much to be a part of his little girl's life, but he also didn't want her to grow up without her real father. The only thing he could think of was how to get Nick out of the picture. He wanted to tell his mother about what Nick was up to, but he didn't want her causing more problems then he already had. So he decided to keep it between him and Sonny for now.

Will decided to talk to Sonny about his intentions in the morning. Just to make sure he was doing the right thing. Will loved Sonny with all his heart. He also loved his family and little Ari even though she wasn't born yet. So that night, Will vowed to do everything in his power to protect everyone he loved from ever being hurt by Nick.


	4. Chapter 4

Will woke up the next morning with the sun shinning in through the window. He looked over at Sonny who was still asleep with his arms wrapped around Will's waist. Will couldn't help but smile at the man lying next to him. Will would do anything to keep Sonny and his family safe. Will laid there running his fingers up and down Sonny's arm and along his chest.

Sonny woke up to a smiling Will looking at him. "Were you watching me sleep?" asked Sonny.

"Yes but I couldn't help myself. You're just too cute." Will said.

Will leaned over and kissed Sonny on the lips. Sonny pulled Will on top of him and deepened the kiss. Will leaned down and started kissing Sonny's neck then sucked on his ear. Sonny's hands were all over Will's body, touching him everywhere possible. He reached down, grabbed Will's ass and pulled him upwards grinding their cocks together through the fabric of Sonny's boxers.

Will looked deep into Sonny's eyes then looked at Sonny's desirable lips, he teased him by lightly grazing Sonny's lips with his finger. Sonny leaned towards Will's face because he couldn't take the teasing anymore and started kissing him again slowly. Enjoying the taste of Will's lips, Sonny playfully chewed his top lip. The taste of Will was so delectable that Sonny deepened the kiss, awakening every single inch of Will's body. Will's tongue slid into Sonny's mouth, raising desire and making them shivering at the same time.

Sonny grabbed Will's head kissing him strongly and deeply, making his body want him more and more. The desire was growing inside them and warmth was rising under their skin. They both were enjoying this moment, as Will rolled over pulling Sonny's body on top of him. He put his fingers through Sonny's hair, then let his hand caress down his neck and his back.

Sonny moved away just enough to take his boxers off, needing the skin against skin contact. Sonny wanted every single inch of him to feel Will's whole body.

Will rolled them again, tucking Sonny under him, matching their bodies together. Sonny moaned as Will joined their two bodies, burying himself deep inside Sonny. Loving the sensual touches they shared, they kept eye contact, and deep down their souls were crying out for more. They were one heart and one soul. Their whispers and moans magnified the intense pleasure of their lovemaking and they both crested the wave of pleasure feeling their release at the same time.

Will moved aside, staying very close to Sonny. Their fingers melded together as he looked at him and smiled. Will was overwhelmed by the moment. Sonny brought his lips to Will's, kissing him gently and tenderly. Will responded with ardor and they both stayed there staring at each other.

Sonny gently pulled Will towards him so that Will could rest his head on his lover's chest. Sonny caressed Will's hair delicately with the top of his fingers, as they cuddled and touched each other. Totally in love, they stayed in that moment for a long time.

When the haze had lifted and after they got cleaned up, Will and Sonny decided to go out for some lunch. They decided to go to the pub for some burgers and soup. When they got there, they noticed that Gabi was working. She came over to take their order and asked them what they wanted to drink. Once they gave her their order, she went to get their drinks ready. When she returned with their drinks, Will asked her how she was feeling. She told him that she was feeling tired but feeling good. Gabi left to go get their food. Then Nick walked in and killed their happy post-lovemaking mood.

Nick noticed them sitting at the table and gave them both a dirty look. Gabi came out from the kitchen and saw Nick standing there staring at Will and Sonny.

"Are you ok, Nick?" Gabi asked.

"Yeah everything's fine. Just a little tired that's all." Nick said. He then turned around and went upstairs to wait for Gabi to get off work.

After Gabi brought their food, Will and Sonny ate their lunch and talked about what they were going to do for the rest of the day. Will was so distracted that he didn't hear what Sonny had said. Will was thinking about how he was going to keep Sonny and his daughter safe from Nick. Will wanted to get Nick out of the picture, permanently. But how he was going do it was the big question.


	5. Chapter 5

"I'm sorry, what did you say Sonny?" "I wasn't listening." Will said. "I said what do you want to do for the rest of the day?" Sonny asked again. "I don't care what we do as long as we do it together!" Will said. "Well in that case, how about we text Chad and T and see if they wanna go see a movie with us later how does that sound?" Sonny asked. "That sounds great!" Will said. "Great, I'll text Chad now and see what he says!" Sonny said. "And I'll text T!" Will added. "So what did T say?" asked Sonny. "He said that sounds great, and he'll meet us in the Horton Town Square at 5." Will said. "What about Chad?" asked Will. "He said the same thing. He's gonna meet us there at 5 too."Sonny answered.

It was an hour before Will and Sonny had to meet Chad and T in the Horton Town Square so they could all go to the movies together. Will was sitting at the table thinking about what Nick is doing to him. "How could my own family do this to me?" Will thought to himself. "Do you wanna eat dinner now, or do you wanna wait til after the movie?" Sonny asked. "How about we wait til after the movie that way Chad and T can go as well." Will said. "Okay that sounds great, where do you wanna go?" Sonny asked. "I don't know, how about after the movie we all just come back here and order Chinese food and play some video games or something?" Will said.

After the movie the 4 of them went back to Sonny's apartment to order some food and hang out for a while. When the food got there they were all sitting around the coffee table eating and talking about how they were all doing. About half way through dinner Will excused himself to get some air for a few minutes. Sonny followed him outside. "Hey Will, what's wrong?" Sonny asked. "I'm sorry Sonny, I'm trying to put on my best smile but I just can't, not with what Nick is doing to me." "I understand that, you're probably wondering how someone from your own family could do something like this to you." "Am I right?" asked Sonny.

"You're right Sonny, I wouldn't have ever thought that someone from my own family would do this to me just because I'm gay." "I don't want my little girl raised by Nick Fallon." "But Sonny what am I gonna do he knows what I did to EJ." "He could could ruin my life forever." WIll said sadly. "Will he's already ruined your life by asking you to sign away your right to your daughter." Sonny said. "What am I gonna do Sonny I can't live without my little girl I just can't!" Will cried. "Shhh, come here." Sonny said as he put his arms around Will and held him close. "Listen to me Will, we will find a way I don't know how, but we will find a way to keep him away from our little girl!" "Do you hear me?" Sonny said. "Sonny, you just said OUR little girl!" "Do you really mean that?" asked Will with tears in his eyes. "Of course I mean that you are my life now and forever and our little girl is gonna be very loved by her two wonderful fathers!" Sonny said, with tears in his eyes. "I love you so much Sonny!" "Do you know that?" Will said. "I love you too Will, and I hope you know just how much!" Sonny said.


End file.
